Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 42
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. De stilte lag als een zware last over het woud toen Rosanna tussen de struiken en stammen door naar de bosgrens stapte. Het trage glijdende geluid van schubben en klauwen over de vochtige aarde ritselde door de lucht, maar Rosanna was er al aan gewend geraakt en dus zette ze haar weg door het bos verder. De bomen verdunden na een poosje terwijl Rosanna de bosrand bereikte. Haar voeten zaten vol schrammen en krassen en haar haar zat helemaal vernesteld, maar nadat ze haar handen er even doorheen haalde viel het weer normaal. Haar kleren waren ook beschadigt, ze zou aan Orabelle moeten vragen om ze te herstellen. Toen ze de oever van het meer zag opdoemen en ook de torens en daken van Huize Smaragd, ademde ze diep uit in opluchting. Rosanna liep naar de steigers toe en stapte in een bootje terwijl het ruisen van vleugels zacht door de lucht gierde. Een zwarte schaduw gleed over het water voor Rosanna alleen maar een schim zag door het felle licht van de zon. Zodra haar bootje aankwam bij het eiland van Huize Smaragd sprong Rosanna er uit en landde Cianthe naast haar in het gras. Rosanna veegde teder alle blaadjes en aarde van de schubben van haar zielsverwant. 'Kom,' zei ze dan. Cianthe boog haar hoofd terwijl ze door de deuren liep, uit respect of intimidatie. Gauw legde Rosanna een hand op haar schouderbladen en de draak maakte een dankbaar geluidje. Ze kon de mensentaal nog niet, dus ze moesten het maar even zo doen. Gelukkig was Cianthe erg klein, net een meter lang, dus ze kon met gemak het huis binnen. Wat een geluk dat ze de kleinste drakensoort was, en de enigste die gedomesticeerd was. Rosanna stapte nog maar net de hal binnen of de deuren sloegen met een klap achter haar dicht. 'Nou, dat duurde ook lang, trut.' klonk Adamaris snauwerige stem in een van de nissen naast de deur. Orabelle's hand lag tegen het hout aan. Ze zat vast. Rosanna keek met grote ogen naar haar vrienden terwijl Adamaris met gekruiste armen en haar kin omhoog wegbeende. 'Sorry van haar,' zei Orabelle,'Ze maakte zich hartstikke veel zorgen, al zou ze het nooit toegeven.' Rosanna bleef haar zwijgend aanstaren. 'Sorry dat ik de deur heb dichtgeslagen,' zei Orabelle dan,'We dachten dat je misschien weg zou lopen...' Haar blik bleef liggen op Cianthe en Rosanna merkte dat ze een sterk gevoel van bescherming voelde, en achterdocht jegens Orabelle. Waarom was ze zo boos op haar? Ze zou Cianthe nooit iets aandoen. 'Oh, je bent terug,' klonk de stem van Adriel op uit de deuropening van de woonzaal. Rosanna had haar al een tijdje niet meer gezien. Om de een of andere reden was het moeilijk om Adriels gezicht te onthouden wanneer je niet onder één dak met haar woonde. De Gevallen Engel had haar zwarte haar in een lange, ietwat losse vlecht gebonden en droeg zoals wel vaker een krijtwit hemd dat in een broek met hoge taille zat gepropt. Toen ze zich even omdraaide om iets naar binnen te roepen zag Rosanna de donkere lijnen op haar huid die je zowat door het wit van haar hemd kon zien. Even later kwam Carlo aanrennen. 'Je hebt iedereen het hartstikke lastig gemaakt,' zei die boos. Gelukkig niet zo boos als Adamaris. 'Sorry als ik jullie bezorgd maakte,' zei Rosanna oprecht terwijl Cianthe ongerust iets dichter bij haar ging staan. 'Nee, niet bezorgd,' zei Kico, die ook uit de Woonzaal kwam wandelen. Ze droeg een wel erg kort lijfje, maar Rosanna zag ook bloedvlekken op haar gewoonlijke lederen broek en daarom lette ze er niet meer op.'Adamaris was eerder gefrustreerd, Cyramelia was zo bezorgd dat ze bijna instortte- '-Oh wauw da's ook nieuw,' onderbrak Adamaris' sarcastische stem ze. Ze stond tegen de muur van de gang geleund. Rosanna wist niet wanneer ze daar was aangekomen. 'Orabelle was er vrij neutraal over uiteindelijk,' sloot Kico af alsof Adamaris niets had gezegd. 'Cyramelia, je schouder bloedt kapot,' zei Adamaris een beetje geïrriteerd tegen het Engelenmeisje dat vanachter haar slaapkamerdeur naar de situatie keek. Het meisje schrok en sprong terug haar kamer binnen. Cornelius, die in de Woonzaal zat, kwam aanrennen en trok Adamaris met zich mee in Cyramelia's kamer. Plots zag Rosanna twee onbekenden. Nieuwkomelingen. Het leken haar twee broers, al zag de ene er beslist uit als een meisje in haar ogen. 'Dit zijn Akira en Acair,' zei Kico toen ze Rosanna zag kijken.'We hebben ze uit het Hemelrijk gered.' 'Is Naito nog niet terug? Heeft hij zijn broers en zus gevonden?' vroeg Rosanna dan maar. 'Nee, als hij terug is starten we een nieuwe missie,' zei Adriel kalmpjes. 'Tot die tijd moeten we ons hier vervelen,' zei Cyramelia zachtjes. 'Helemaal niet,' zei Adamaris - die terug was gekeerd uit de kamer van Cyramelia - bot.'We kunnen voorbereiden op de volgende missie; het vinden van andere Gevallen Engelen of rassen die werden misbruikt door het Hemelrijk.' Adriel knikte zwijgend, maar Adamaris was al verdwenen. Rosanna slikte. 'Ik ga naar mijn kamer,' verzuchte ze dan terwijl ze onder de priemende blikken van haar vrienden en de bewoners van Huize Smaragd de Inkomsthal doorliep en rechtsaf sloeg naar de Slaapgang. Terwijl ze over het blauwe tapijt liep, staarde ze naar haar geschramde blote voeten terwijl Cianthe vlak achter haar aan wandelde en angstige blikken richting de heksen en anderen wierp. Rosanna opende met ietwat trillende handen de deur van haar slaapkamer - die ook net de slaapkamer van Adamaris moest zijn. Zodra Rosanna binnenkwam maakte het mensenmeisje een ketsend geluid alvorens ze het balkon opstapte en de deur hard achter zich dichtsloeg. Rosanna besloot om haar verder niet te storen en in plaats daarvan liep ze naar de grote spiegel naast de kledingkast toe. Ze zag er echt verwaarloosd uit. Haar roste haren waren losgekomen uit haar gewoonlijke ingevlochten kapsel, en zaten helemaal verward. Er zat veel vuil en aarde op haar huid en het bloed uit de vele schrammen die ze had opgelopen door takjes, twijgen, doorns en splinters zat er uitgeveegd tussen. Haar nagels waren afgebroken en ingescheurd en in de voegen zat aangekoekt bloed. Cianthe ging naast Rosanna op het tapijt liggen, een beetje bevend van de onzekerheid op de nieuwe plek. Zodra Rosanna wakker was geworden naast de draak, was ze gillend naar achteren gedeinsd. Cianthe had geschrokken gebruld en was direct een boom in gekrabbeld, maar na wat staren, wegkijken en onzekere gezichtsuitdrukkingen laten zien was het Rosanna gelukt om contact te maken met haar zielsverwant en na een lang gesprek - eenzijdig weliswaar, want Cianthe kon geen woord mensentaal - waren ze gaan spelen in het bos. Het had zo lang geduurd, Rosanna was de tel vergeten van de dagen die voorbij waren gegaan. Naar de avond toe, wanneer de zon onder was en de schemering inviel, begon het te stortregenen. Felle bliksemschichten en het gedender van de donder doorkliefden het geruis van de druppels op het dak en het balkon, en Rosanna zat zeker tien minuten lang te twijfelen of ze Adamaris zou vragen terug de kamer binnen te komen. Het moest wel ijskoud zijn op het balkon, en door de regen was het er vast nat en onaangenaam. Toen nam Rosanna een beslissing; het was nu of nooit, en Adamaris zou nooit in een kamer met haar alleen willen zijn. Ze maakte een gebaar naar Cianthe om te blijven liggen, greep een paraplu uit de bak naast de slaapkamerdeur - hij was donkerblauw, en stapte het balkon op. De klink van de glas-in-lood balkondeur maakte net wat te veel lawaai naar haar smaak, maar het moest maar zo. Ze keek naar de plek waar de vensterbank van het raam naast de balkondeur boven zat en zag Adamaris tegen het muurtje gedrukt zitten. Ze had haar knieën opgetrokken, armen eromheen en haar hoofd was lichtjes opgetild zodat haar groene kattenogen Rosanna vernietigend konden aanstaren. Rosanna had altijd al gevonden dat Adamaris ondanks haar arrogante persoonlijkheid een diepe rouw achter die ogen verborgen hield. 'Hé,' fluisterde Rosanna zachtjes, haar stem nauwelijks hoorbaar door de regen.'Het spijt me. Ik wou je niet bang maken.' Een paar druppels die van de dakgoot op haar paraplu klaterden verstoorden de stilte die heerste ondanks het gerommel van de donder. De furie in Adamaris' ogen doofde en ze legde haar kin op haar knieën. Rosanna ging voorzichtig naast haar zitten en hield de paraplu zo dat hij hen beiden beschermde tegen de regen. 'Gelukkig ben je terug,' prevelde het meisje dan maar. 'Ja. Denk je dat ze elke keer als we een missie af hebben ze een balfeest zullen organiseren?' 'Ik denk het wel,' murmelde Adamaris.'Ze zijn immers rijk genoeg.' Flauw glimlachje. 'Waarom zit je in de regen?' vroeg Rosanna al prevelend. Ze haalde haar schouders op. 'Vind je het niet koud?' 'Ik heb zeker vier jaar in de wildernis geleefd, en dat na een halfjaar in een ijskoude slaapkamer te hebben vastgezeten.' Rosanna keek haar zwijgend, maar vragend aan. 'Mijn ouders,' fluisterde Adamaris onder het getrommel van de regendruppels,'Ze waren niet zo blij toen mijn zus doodging.' 'Dat kan ik geloven,' glimlachte Rosanna droogjes. 'Ze wilden mijn ziekenhuisrekening niet betalen,' zei Adamaris daarop,'dus kwamen we in de schulden en ik moest het afbetalen.' 'Hoe dat?' 'Ze lieten me werken.' 'Is dat niet illegaal? Je was toch 13 of wat?' 'Wat kon hen dat schelen? Ze zagen me niet eens meer als een mens, laat staan hun dochter. Vader was al weg amper een paar weken na het ongeluk en moeder moest alles alleen regelen met behulp van een stel brieven van hem. Toen hij terug kwam deed hij net zoals zij.' 'Hoe deden ze dan?' vroeg Rosanna zachtjes. 'Ze nagelden mijn ramen dicht, sloten de elektriciteit af en gaven me gereedschap en materiaal. Ik werkte dag en nacht, al had ik geen idee welke van de twee het nou eigenlijk was omdat ik altijd binnen zat. Binnen elke 12 uur moest ik een project af hebben zodat ze het konden versturen en het geld konden geven aan het ziekenhuis om de rekening voor mijn protheses.' 'En toen je alles had afbetaald?' 'Lieten ze me gewoon doorwerken omdat ze er zelf een fortuin uit konden halen.' 'Dat is gruwelijk. Hoe ben je er weggeraakt?' 'Ik heb een briefje geschreven om hulp te vragen naar een klant, dat ik in het product verstopte.' 'Slim.' Er viel een lange stilte en Adamaris staarde wazig de verte in, maar ook Rosanna dacht na. Adamaris was door meer gegaan dan alleen een ongeluk. Maar dat gold ook voor haar. Bij de gedachte dat Cianthe vuur ging spuwen, deed ze al bijna in haar broek. Want het vuur dat haar huis in de fik had gezet was geen normaal vuur geweest, maar drakenvuur. 'Zullen we naar binnen gaan?' vroeg Adamaris dan maar, zachtjes. Rosanna knikte, stond op en hielp het andere meisje overeind. Nadat ze de slaapkamer terug waren binnengegaan, trok Rosanna langzaam haar kleren uit terwijl Adamaris angstloos haar hand uitstak naar Cianthe. Het draakje deinsde kort terug, maar snuffelde dan en wreef even langs Adamaris' hand voor ze op een voor haar bestemd kussen achter Rosanna's bed ging liggen. 'Wat een geluk dat ze zo klein is, hè?' vroeg Adamaris. 'Ja, maar nou is het wel ook jammer. We kunnen niet episch op haar aan komen rijden.' Cianthe maakte een snuivend geluid en Rosanna kirde wat tegen haar terwijl ze haar gescheurde broek in de wasmand mikte. Zodra al haar vernielde kleren uit waren koos ze een lang zwart nachthemd en Adamaris bood aan om haar haar te ontwarren. Omdat Rosanna langer was dan Adamaris moest het mensenmeisje één been op een poef zetten terwijl ze met haar kam de puntjes van Rosanna's haren bewerkte. Rosanna's ogen dwaalden af naar haar been. Het was zo mooi, delicaat gevormd, elk tandwieltje een andere tint zilver, goud of brons. En ze had het helemaal zelf betaald. Haar hand rustte al op haar borst voor ze het zelf merkte, de plek waar haar hart lag en doorbonsde als een machine. In tegenstelling tot Adamaris had zij geen cent moeten betalen, en haar ouders natuurlijk ook niet. Zij waren dood. 'Weet je nog, toen ik zei dat ik geen kinderen kon krijgen?' murmelde Adamaris. 'Jep,' zei Rosanna terwijl ze dacht aan de anonieme sponsor die haar mechanische klokkenhart had betaald. Die persoon was al verdwenen voor Rosanna wakker was, maar blijkbaar had hij de dokters ook op het idee zelf gebracht. Al een poosje probeerde ze hem te vinden, maar het zoeken van Carlo was belangrijker geweest. En nu was hij er eindelijk. 'Ik ben mijn baarmoeder niet kwijtgeraakt in het ongeluk,' zei Adamaris.'Hij is stukgegaan toen mijn moeder me herhaaldelijk schopte als straf omdat ik te traag was.' Er viel een diepe stilte en Rosanna voelde tranen branden in haar keel. Tranen omdat Adamaris zoveel geheim had gehouden. Omdat ze nooit iemand had om het aan te vertellen. En omdat Rosanna niet wist of ze haar ooit kon begrijpen. Rosanna Lilith was een normaal mensenmeisje geweest tot de dag dat haar huis afbrandde met haar ouders er in, vlak nadat haar jongere adoptiebroer wegrende. Die dag was allesvernietigend geweest voor haar, en tot de komende zes jaren van haar leven. Het was de dag waarop Rosanna's hart het begaf door de rook - ook haar longen brachten het er slecht vanaf, maar die konden genezen worden. '' ''Rosanna Lilith was op een ziekenbed wakker geworden, in een eenzame kamer in een gebouw dat op een kasteel of paleis leek. Op het plafond zaten zilveren en gouden spikkels en een blauw tapijt bedekte de vloer. '' ''Met open ogen had ze omhoog gestaard tot een meisje met schouderlang wit haar en diepe ogen in haar gezichtsveld was komen staan. Naast haar stond iemand die op een dokter leek. Rosanna, het spijt me zo, allebei je ouders zijn overleden.' klonk de stem van de dokter in de galmende tunnels van haar oren na.'' Maar Rosanna voelde geen enkele emotie. Slechts pijn door de dichtgenaaide snee op haar borst, tussen haar gebroken ribben. 'Rosanna, heb je me gehoord?' vroeg de dokter, ietwat verbaast door de beperkte reactie. Desondanks zag Rosanna er niet wazig of verdoofd uit. Haar ogen waren glashelder, het aquamarijn feller dan ooit tevoren. Ze staarden de dokter emotieloos aan terwijl Rosanna overeind ging zitten met een hand op haar gewonde borstkas. '' ''Geen woord kwam over haar bleke lippen. ''De vrouw kwam naast Rosanna zitten.'Rosanna, we vermoedden al dat dit zal gebeuren. Je hebt geen enkel gevoel van emotie meer door de operatie, omdat we delen van je organen moesten gebruiken die emoties produceren. Rosanna staarde haar zwijgend aan. 'Maar luister goed naar mij. Op een dag zul je iemand ontmoeten. Haar naam is Cianthe. Als dat gebeurt, zul je je emoties terugkrijgen, en de dagen erna zullen hard en moeilijk worden omdat je niet meer gewend zult zijn je emoties af te stemmen, te gebruiken of te bedwingen." Rosanna knikte zachtjes en dat was dat. De volgende keer dat ze wakker werd lag ze in een ziekenhuis en niemand scheen te weten wie de vrouw en de dokter uit het onbekende paleis waren. En dus imiteerde Rosanna de emoties van anderen. Ze probeerde haar mondhoeken op te trekken en glimlachte vriendelijk naar een verpleegster die voeding kwam brengen. Ze huilde valse tranen toen men haar vertelde over haar ouders, al wist ze het al lang. Al die tijd, voor drie jaren lang, imiteerde ze alleen maar. En één naam galmde na in haar hoofd, een naam die ze nooit wou vergeten, al gebeurde dat wel. Cianthe. Toen, vanaf vier jaren na het ongeluk, begon ze haar eigen leugens te geloven. Ze kon huilen, lachen en grapjes maken. Ze had emoties. "Ze had emoties." En een gapend gat in haar binnenste. '' Hoofdstuk 41 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 43'' Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right